Alone No More
by avirah
Summary: Poor Rosa Mendes is always getting tourtured by Lay-Cool, and quite frankly, everybody else. But what happens when a new diva comes and saves her? ONESHOT. FEMSLASH.


"One, two, three. One, two, three." Rosa counted to herself as she exercised on some steps.  
After being told by the co-woman's champions, Lay-Cool, that she needed an image change to join their team, she had been exercising and training to win them over, especially Layla.  
"And work, and work, and work!" She breathlessly chanted.  
"Rosa!" Layla and Michelle walked up looking ever so "flawless", "Doing your exercises?"  
Rosa stopped stepping and turned to face the co woman's champions.  
"Yes! Yes! How do I look?" Rosa enthusiastically asked.  
Layla and Michelle took a good look at the sweaty, hard working Rosa. They glanced at each other and smirked.  
"Well for starters, you are, ugh, sweaty." Michelle made a disgusted face.  
"Yeah, and you smell," Layla chimed in, "Worse than Smelly Kelly herself!"  
Michelle and Layla laughed at a disappointed Rosa. Layla then took out a can of air freshener and sprayed Rosa. Rosa choked on the spritz and waved the mist away as Lay-Cool laughed at her.  
"Why are you guys so mean to me?" Rosa cried, "All I want is to join your group, and this is how you treat me!"  
"Oh wah wah, cry us a river!" Michelle snapped.  
"Yeah, the only way you could ever join Lay-Cool is if you got lipo!" Layla added.  
Lay-Cool laughed hysterically at a now angry Rosa. Rosa suddenly slapped Layla right on the face, sending her stumbling backwards. "Oh hell no!" Michelle shouted, hitting Rosa with her duplicated Woman's title belt.  
Rosa fell to the floor, putting her arms up to defend herself against a ruthless Michelle McCool. Michelle started unforgivably punching Rosa, shouting profanities at her. As Layla redeemed herself and got up from the slap, she started kicking Rosa in the gut. Suddenly, another woman came and attacked Layla from behind, knocking her down. The woman then grabbed Michelle by her blond locks and started punching her, eventually sending her to the floor also. Layla and Michelle quickly got up and left the scene. The new diva kneeled down to check on Rosa.  
"Rosa, are you okay, hun?" she asked, placing a hand on Rosa's shoulder.  
Rosa flinched, not knowing if this diva was going to turn on her, but after realizing what she asked, she answered.  
"M-my ribs...but I'm okay." Rosa answered.  
"Are you sure, can you get up?"  
The new girl helped Rosa back up on her feet, patting her on the back. "Yeah, I'm fine now, thank you." Rosa smiled at the girl.  
She was 5'5, Slim, Caucasian. Long, dark auburn hair, with short bangs and layers that framed her heart shaped face. Her eyes were a stunning dark green, shadowed and lined with pink and black. She was wearing a black, low cut tank top and some skinny jeans. Also, she was rocking pink, high top Chuck Taylor Converse.  
"No problem, Lay-Cool are total bitches! No need for a pretty girl like you to be apart of them." She replied.  
Rosa blushed at the comment the girl made.  
"Why thank you. You really think that I'm pretty?" Rosa asked, tucking strands of her sandy blond hair behind her ear.  
"Mhm. Very pretty!"  
Rosa giggled, "So are you, um, what is your name?" The new diva held out her hand, "Melissa, Melissa Marie. I'm Smackdown's newest diva."  
Rosa took Melissa's hand and shook it.  
"Hi, nice to meet you! Thank you for rescuing me from those evil divas." Rosa thanked again.  
"It's nothing, Kelly and Tiffany weren't going to do anything about it!" Melissa told Rosa, "I heard the commotion and asked if they were going to help. They just looked at me like I was crazy and shrugged me off!"  
Rosa hung her head low, "They don't like me either..." she said in a sad, low voice, "I'm all alone on this show. Not even Beth, Melina, or Jillian liked me on Raw!" Melissa smiled sweetly at the diva search reject and put her arm around her, "Well from now on, it's going to be Melissa and Rosa! Um...Melosa!"  
Rosa's brown eyes sparkled like in anime, "Really? You will be my partner?"  
Melissa smirked and whispered in Rosa's ear, "I'll be more than a partner."  
Rosa's eyes got wide and she tensed up. Melissa saw this and dropped her arm from Rosa's shoulder.  
"Sorry...I kinda got carried away," Melissa explained, "I am...bi and I really like you already."  
Rosa shook her head and grinned, "I-it's fine. C'mon, let's get to know each other!"  
Rosa took ahold of Melissa's hand and lead her down into the diva's locker room to chat. From that night on, Rosa was not alone anymore.


End file.
